Currently, the method of enriching pathogen DNA is performed by adding a selective lysis buffer to the sample and incubating the mixture formed thereby; and filtering the mixture using a filter to separate the lysed components from the pathogen cells present in the sample. The apparatuses known in the prior art for enriching pathogen DNA include a lysis chamber for accepting a sample suspected to contain pathogen cells that is connected to a reservoir containing a selective lysis buffer. The apparatus also includes a filter connected to the lysis chamber that filters the sample after lysis of eukaryotic cells.
However, such method and apparatus do not achieve limit of detection of pathogens of 500 colony forming units/milliliter (cfu/ml) or less.